Her Last Wish
by Hikaru Tamano
Summary: Akashi tahu dia akan sembuh. Akashi tahu dia pasti akan kembali melihat latihan mereka semua. Akashi tahu kalau dia pasti akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Perkataannya adalah mutlak. Selalu benar. Tapi, bagaimana kalau perkataannya kali ini salah? Character Death! Akashixfem!Kuroko! DLDR!


**Halo-Halo! Saat saya membuat terbaru '6 Miracles in School' saya kepengen buat one-shot pairing straight kali ini. Akashixfem!Kuroko. Oke, ini character death! Jadi.. bagi yang benci tipe cerita ini silahkan tekan tombol Back diatas, atau pencet tanda silang disana. Yang mau baca? Well, enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke sepenuhnya di tangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi~!

**Summary: **Akashi tahu dia akan sembuh. Akashi tahu dia pasti akan kembali melihat latihan mereka semua. Akashi tahu kalau dia pasti akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Perkataannya adalah mutlak. Selalu benar. Tapi, bagaimana kalau perkataannya kali ini salah? Character Death! Akashixfem!Kuroko! DLDR!

* * *

**Her Last Wish**

**©Hikaru Tamano**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki bersurai merah berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Tangannya yang tidak terlalu besar atau kecil itu, memegang bunga Lily warna putih, warna kesukaan_nya_. Mata _Heterochrome _nya yang mencari-cari ruangan yang sudah ia hafal betul letaknya.

_114_

_Kuroko Tetsuna_

Laki-laki itu, membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan pelan. Dan terlihatlah perempuan yang tampak seumuran dengannya memperhatikan langit senja. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda dengan panjang diatas pundak, warna irisnya yang sama dengan warna rambutnya, tampak tidak menyadari keberadaan si laki-laki. Tersenyum, laki-laki itu menutup pintu ruangan dan membuat perempuan itu sedikit terkejut.

"Akashi-_kun_. Kau membuatku terkejut." Kata perempuan itu—Kuroko Tetsuna, mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah si laki-laki. Tertawa kecil, laki-laki itu mendekatinya.

"Aku sudah disini daritadi Tetsuna. Kamu saja yang tidak menyadariku." Lelaki itu—Akashi Seijuurou, menyentuh dan mengelus pipinya dengan ibu jarinya. Mendekatkan dahi mereka berdua, saling menutup mata.

"_Tadaima_, Tetsuna."

"_Okaeri, _Akashi-_kun_."

Sudah menjadi rutinitas Akashi untuk ke rumah sakit dan menjenguk Kuroko setelah pulang sekolah. Berbicara banyak hal berdua, mempunyai _moment _mereka sendiri. Terkadang, Kise, Aomine, Momoi, Murasakibara, dan Midorima datang dan meramaikan suasana. Kuroko, meskipun mukanya tetap datar seperti biasa, tapi di dalam, ia cukup bersyukur teman-temannya begitu baik untuk menjenguknya yang sedang sakit yang cukup berat. Bahkan ayah Midorima lah yang bertugas menjadi dokter yang menangani Kuroko.

Akashi duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kasur Kuroko sambil memegang tangan lemahnya Kuroko. Menatapnya sesaat.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?" Tanyanya.

"Sedikit lebih lemah dari kemarin. Tapi aku tidak apa kok." Jawabnya sambil memberikan senyuman kecil. Muka Akashi sempat mengerut. Beberapa hari yang lalu, jawaban yang selalu didapatkan darinya adalah 'lebih lemah'. Jawaban yang benar-benar Akashi kesali.

Akashi mengganti bunga lama di vas lama dengan bunga baru yang ia beli tadi, dan menaruhnya di meja sebelah kasur Kuroko. Memperhatikan bunga itu sejenak, Akashi sedikit kesal dengan penyakit yang menimpa Kuroko. Penyakit yang nyaris merenggut nyawa nya kalau telat ditangani. Penyakit yang merenggut kehidupannya sebagai murid sekolah menengah nya yang normal. Penyakit yang membuatnya harus tinggal di rumah sakit.

_Leukimia_

Ya, penyakit yang sudah sangat sering membuat kematian di dunia ini. Penyakit yang disebabkan oleh lebihnya sel darah putih dan memakani sel darah merah sehingga daya tahan tubuh berkurang. Dan, dalam kasus buruknya, dapat menyebabkan kematian.

Akashi menutup pelan kelopaknya mengingat kejadian yang lumayan pahit itu. Kejadian menyakitkan ketika Kuroko mengatakan kenyataan pahit yang ia sembunyikan dari dirinya sampai saat itu.

**-Flashback-**

_Suara decitan sepatu dan _dribble _bola basket terdengar di _ _Gym. Keringat, nafas yang kelelahan, karena porsi Menu latihan mereka yang cukup banyak yang dibuat oleh Akashi. Kuroko duduk tenang berdampingan dengan Momoi di bench pinggir lapangan. Momoi merasa aneh saat ini. Dia merasa kalau Kuroko lebih pucat dari yang biasanya. Tapi saat ditanya, dia hanya bilang kalau dia sedikit lelah karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk. Merasa hal ini wajar, Momoi tidak menanyakan hal lebih lanjut ke Kuroko._

"_Istirahat 10 menit!" Begitu si Captain Teikou itu mengatakan, semua anggota langsung jatuh terduduk karena kelelahan. Sebagai Manager mereka, Kuroko dan Momoi membagi-bagikan handuk dan minuman botol._

_Kuroko menghampiri Akashi dengan handuk dan minuman mineral khusus untuknya. Menepuk pundaknya halus, si surai merah mengarahkan pandangannya ke si surai biru. Tersenyum, Kuroko memberikan handuk dan minumannya._

"_Otsukaresama, Akashi-kun." Akashi menerima handuk dan minuman botolnya itu. Meminumnya sambil mengelap keringatnya, Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko dan menyadari kalau mukanya lebih pucat dari biasanya._

"_Mukamu pucat Tetsuna. Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko menggeleng kecil dan memberinya senyuman kecil._

"_Hanya sedikit pusing karena tugas menumpuk. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Akashi menaruh tangannya dan mengelus kepala Kuroko._

"_Meskipun begitu, jangan memaksakan diri. Nanti kamu yang sakit kamu yang repot." Dan sedikit iseng, Akashi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Muka Kuroko sedikit mengerut._

"_Aku ini bukan anak kecil yang sering diacak-acak rambutnya lho Akashi-kun."_

"_Tapi aku suka mengacak dan mengelus rambutmu itu Tetsuna."_

"_Tapi kamu membuatku merasa 'pendek' saat ini."_

"_Oh? Tapi kamu memang lebih pendek dariku Tetsuna."_

"_Aku tidak pendek. Akashi-kun hanya lebih tinggi dariku. Itu saja."_

"_Menjadi Tsundere seperti Midorima itu tidak baik lho Tetsuna."_

"_Aku tidak hanya mengakui nasib."_

"_Nasib kalau kamu lebih pendek dariku?"_

"_Bukan. Nasib kalau Akashi-kun sedikit lebih tinggi dariku." Mereka memperhatikan satu sama lain dan tertawa kecil bersama. Memegang tangan mereka satu sama lain dan menempelkan kedua dahinya bersamaan. Yah, untuk Akashi dan Kuroko itu cukup. Tapi sayang, istirahat 10 menit yang sebentar itu selesai._

"_Baiklah, istirahat selesai. Kita lakukan Mini-Match sekarang." Mereka berdua bangun dari duduknya. Kuroko hendak kembali ke Bench dimana Momoi sudah menunggu nya, tetapi kepalanya semakin pusing dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Kuroko hampir jatuh dari tempatnya, beruntung Akashi yang masih di sebelahnya menangkapnya sebelum dia benar-benar menyentuh lantai._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akashi. Mukanya menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran._

"_A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah kubilang kalau aku sedikit pusing kan?" jawabnya. _

"_Ini 'tidak apa-apa' Tetsuna. Jujurlah. Kamu kenapa?" Akashi mengeluarkan nada memerintahnya itu. Kuroko sempat memalingkan matanya dari mata Akashi. Tidak rela untuk memberitahunya yang sebenarnya. Tapi, dia tahu, meskipun dia berbohong, Akashi pasti tahu kalau dirinya berbohong. Dia tahu semuanya, dia absolut. Dia menghela nafas sebentar dan menatap Akashi kembali._

"_Aku.. mempunyai penyakit yang mungkin sudah mem-" Kepala Kuroko semakin pusing dan dia kehilangan kesadaran sebelum mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Akashi membelalakkan matanya._

"_Tetsuna! Tetsuna!" Teriaknya. Anggota-anggota Kiseki no Sedai kaget melihat Captain nya berteriak dan semuanya kaget. Dengan cepat, mereka berlari mendekati Akashi._

"_Tetsuna_cchi!/_Tetsu-chan!/Tetsu!/Kuro-chin!/Kuroko!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Akashi masih terdiam, menutup mata, dan mengangkat Kuroko secara bridal-style._

"_Latihan selesai. Kita harus membawa Tetsuna ke rumah sakit. Sekarang." _

**-Flashback End-**

Setelah itu, mereka membawa Kuroko ke rumah sakit. Kebetulan, ayah Midorima yang memeriksa keadaan Kuroko. Saat ditanya, mukanya menunduk dan Akashi tahu berita yang ia bawa pasti buruk.

'_Untuk sekarang dia baik-baik saja, tapi..' _

'_Kalau dia masih hidup saat musim semi nanti.. Kami mengatakan kalau itu suatu mukjizat.' _

Akashi masih ingat sekali kata demi kata yang dikatakan ayah Midorima itu. Bagaimana reaksi mereka semua saat mengetahui penyakit Kuroko, dan hidupnya yang tidak terlalu lama lagi. Sudah mau musim dingin. _Winter Cup _sudah mendekat. Lalu musim semi. Kuroko yang masih bisa hidup sampai saat itu masih dibilang suatu keajaiban.

"Akashi-_kun_?" kalimat kecil dari Kuroko membuat Akashi lepas dari lamunannya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke si surai biru yang menatap langit itu.

"Ya, Tetsuna?"

"Apa aku.. bisa sembuh? Bisa kembali menjadi murid sekolah biasa? Yang terkadang keberadaanku itu suka diragukan itu?" Pertanyaan ini membuat Akashi terhenyak sesaat. Akashi memang menyembunyikan fakta kalau umur Kuroko itu tidak lama lagi, bahkan Akashi saja tidak rela dengan fakta itu. Dia masih mau bersama dengannya. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti sembuh Tetsuna." Kuroko terkejut dan menghadap Akashi.

"Perkataanku ini absolut. Aku selalu benar. Aku tahu kamu pasti sembuh Tetsuna." Lanjut Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum. Dia menutup matanya sesaat, dan membukanya lagi.

"Ya. Kau benar Akashi-kun. Aku pasti sembuh." Jawabnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu lagi. Itu tidak baik."

"Ya. Aku minta maaf soal itu." Akashi mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kuroko dan mencium dahinya. Meskipun muka Kuroko masih datar seperti biasa, tapi masih ada rona merah tipis apabila dilihat dengan saksama.

Setiap hari, minggu, bulan, Akashi selalu membuang waktunya dengan menjenguk Kuroko. Menikmati waktu berdua dengan satu sama lain. Terkadang, teman-temannya menerobos(ampun bahasanya.. *tepok jidat*) waktu mereka berdua dan bercanda dengan Kuroko. Kise dan Momoi yang selalu memeluknya, Aomine yang selalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, Midorima yang memberi _Lucky Item _dan selalu mengatakan cepat sembuh (dengan cara _Tsundere _nya) dan Murasakibara yang selalu memberi _Snack _yang ditolak dengan halus oleh Kuroko.

**-Skip Time-**

**25 December 20xx**

Sudah larut malam. Salju turun denganderas yang membuat si surai merah memasang penghangat di kamarnya. _Winter Cup _sudah selesai sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tentu saja, Akashi dan teman-temannya menang dengan mudah. Tapi tetap saja, Akashi mengaku atau tidak, dia tidak bisa puas dengan kemenangannya, kalau kekasihnya itu masih berada di rumah sakit.

Menatap jendela, tampak bayangan muka nya terlihat di kaca jendela. Muka kesal, itu yang terlihat. Akashi sedang merasakan firasat buruk. Kuroko sedikit lebih pucat dari yang biasanya. Saat Akashi dan yang lain pulang dari rumah sakit, _Lucky Item _Midorima hilang, tidak seperti biasanya. Saat dia mengerjakan tugas liburan musim dinginnya, bingkai foto di meja Akashi tiba-tiba jatuh dan retak. Bingkai foto saat Kuroko, Momoi, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara sedang bertengkar saat _Summer Festival _waktu itu saat Kuroko masih (tampak) sehat. Tiba-tiba jatuh dan retak saja sudah membuat Akashi heran, terlebih bagian retaknya itu pas di muka Kuroko.

Bingkai foto retak di muka seseorang berarti seseorang itu sedang dalam bahaya. Itu kata-kata yang selalu di dengar oleh Akashi. Dan yang semakin membuat Akashi kesal adalah muka Kuroko yang retak di foto itu. Yang membuat Akashi melamun dan tidak bisa tidak memikirkan gadis surai biru itu.

_KRIIINGGG!_

Akashi tersentak dari lamunannya dan mengambil _Handphone _nya yang diletakkan di meja. Menyalakan _Handphone _nya, dan melihat _Caller ID_ nya. Panggilan dari Midorima.

'_Shintarou? Kenapa dia menelepon selarut ini..' _Akashi menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan telinga nya ke _Speaker Handphone_.

"Ini Akashi. Kenapa kau mene-"

"Kuroko dalam masa kritis!" perkataan Midorima memotong kalimat Akashi. Akashi membulatkan matanya.

"...Shintarou, bercanda tentang itu tidak baik. Aku dan Tetsuna bisa saja marah kepadamu."

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"..."

"Penjelasan terlalu panjang. Cepatlah datang ke rumah sakit Akashi. Sekarang." Akashi menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, lalu membukanya lagi.

"Baiklah. Panggil yang lain, aku akan kesana secepatnya."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti." Panggilan diputus oleh Midorima. Segera, Akashi memakai mantel nya dan mengarah ke mobil keluarganya. Membuka pintunya, dan masuk ke tempat duduk belakang. Di depannya, supir pribadi keluarganya sudah menunggu.

"Ke rumah sakit yang biasa. Cepat."

"Baik."

Mobil melaju lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Akashi mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya gelisah. Firasat buruknya terjadi. Oh, dia hampir lupa. Firasatnya, buruk atau tidak, pasti terjadi. Dia selalu benar. Makanya dia selalu menang. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak mau firasatnya kali ini benar.

'_Dia akan sembuh.' _Batinnya.

'_Aku selalu benar. Selalu menang. Terhadap kematian sekalipun._'

Mobil berhenti di depan rumah sakit. Dengan segera, Akashi membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya. Berjalan lebih cepat dari yang biasanya, dia segera membuka pintu ruangan lebih kasar—hampir mendobraknya.

Akashi tidak percaya akan yang dia lihat di ruangan surai biru itu. Beragam peralatan kedokteran sudah banyak dipasang ke tubuh si perempuan. Masker juga sudah menutupi setengah bagian muka putih pucatnya. Kelopak matanya menutup, tampak tertidur. Teman-temannya sudah datang mendahului dia. Kise duduk di salah satu kursi sebelah tempat tidur Kuroko, menangis sambil memegang salah satu tangan putihnya. Momoi menangis dan memeluk dada Aomine sedang si surai biru tua itu menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya. Murasakibara tidak memakan _snack _dan berwajah malas seperti biasa melainkan muka kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Midorima berdiri di sebelah kiri dari Kise. Akashi masuk dan mendekat ke tempat tidur Kuroko. Dari matanya, terdapat sedikit tanda kekhawatiran di balik muka datarnya. Midorima dapat melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kondisi nya Shintarou?" Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi. Ia benar-benar tidak mau memberitahukan yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa, mungkin Akashi akan melemparkannya—tidak, bahkan membunuhnya dengan guntingnya itu. Akashi semakin geram.

"Shintarou. Cepat katakan bagaimana kondisi Tetsuna." Akashi sudah memerintah. Midorima tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan mengarahkan pemandangannya ke Akashi kembali.

"...Daya tahan tubuhnya... Sudah tidak dapat menahan kanker yang ia derita Akashi. Kata ayah.. Waktunya malam ini."

"Aku sudah bilang lelucon seperti ini sama sekali tidak lucu Shintarou. Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya."

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERCANDA!"

Teriakan Midorima yang tiba-tiba itu membuat semua pandangan menghadap ke arahnya. Bahkan Kise dan Momoi sempat berhenti dari tangisan mereka dan menatap Midorima. Akashi membulatkan matanya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannnya ke arah tempat tidur Kuroko. Dihampirinya perlahan, dan seakan mengetahuinya, Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap ke arah Akashi. Matanya setengah terbuka, nafasnya terengah-engah, bahkan Akashi sempat bersumpah kalau mesin pendetak jantungnya melamban.

"Aka..shi-_kun_.." suaranya pelan. Akashi memegang tangannya.

"Hush. Diamlah. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Kau akan sembuh Tetsuna." Katanya pelan. Sedikit terkejut, Akashi melihat Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"...Bolehkah... aku me..mohon..satu...permin..-taan?"

"...apa itu?"

"Kemarikan...telingamu...sebentar.." Memang mungkin Akashi tidak pernah mau mendenga (yang menurutnya) perintah orang lain, tapi demi Tetsuna-nya, ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke mulut Tetsuna.

"..."

!

Akashi benar-benar terkejut, tapi sebelum ia bisa memikirkan kembali apa perkataan Kuroko, dengan tenaga nya yang terakhir, Kuroko memegang pipi Akashi dan mencium pipinya. Lembut. Lembut sekali. Meskipun dengan keadaan sakit seperti itu, Akashi masih bisa merasakan hangatnya bibir Tetsuna di pipi Akashi. Tapi sebelum ia bisa merasakannya kembali—

**PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP**

Tangan Kuroko jatuh dari pipi Akashi. Akashi kembali membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa percaya akan hal ini. Mata Kuroko tertutup, senyuman kecil nampak dari mukanya itu. Anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _yang lain pun benar-benar terkejut sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selama sesaat, dan kemudian langsung lari mendekati tempat tidur Tetsuna.

"Kuroko_cchi! _Kuroko_cchi _bangun! Aku belum sempat memberikan rasa terima kasihku waktu itu, aku mohon!"

"..."

"Tetsu bangun! Oi! Dari semua hal yang terjadi, kau yang selalu tidak pernah jatuh, jangan tertidur sekarang!"

"..."

"Tetsu-_chan_! Kau sahabatku yang paling kusayang! Aku mohon jangan pergi!"

"..."

"Kuro-_chin_... Aku belum menemanimu pergi ke semua toko manis rasa Vanilla yang kamu inginkan.. ayo bangun biar kita bisa pergi.."

"..."

"Kuroko... Kau masih berhutang padaku _Lucky Item_ ku besok.. Jangan sekarang.."

"..."

Semuanya menangis. Bahkan Kise dan Momoi menangis lebih kencang dari tadi. Bahkan Murasakibara dan Midorima terdengar isakannya. Semua menangis. Kecuali satu orang.

"...Tetsuna."

**-Time Skip-**

**31st January, Kuroko's Funeral**

Cuaca mendung. Awan yang berwarna kelabu. Dan disertai suara gemuruh kecil. Cuaca yang suram ini, seperti ikut merasa apa yang mereka rasakan yang berada di pemakaman seorang Kuroko Tetsuna.

Semua berduka. Semua yang mengenal Kuroko datang ke pemakamannya. Istri dari keluarga Kuroko itu menangis tersedu-sedu, benar-benar tidak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau anak satu-satunya itu meninggal, sedangkan sang suami hanya bisa menahan perih sambil memegang pundak istrinya yang bergetar hebat karena isakan tangisnya. Akashi, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Momoi, Murasakibara, bahkan Haizaki yang sudah tidak pernah ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kuroko pun mengikuti pemakamannya. Bahkan teman masa kecil Kuroko, Ogiwara Shigehiro, yang pindah ke kota lain dari Kuroko itu masih mau menyempati waktu untuk datang. Semua menangis, semua berduka. Tapi tidak untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang masih terdiam dengan muka datarnya itu.

Acara pemakaman selesai. Semua sudah kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, dengan perasaan yang masih dihalau oleh duka dan kehilangan. Hanya _Kiseki no Sedai _yang masih berada di tempat itu, itupun mereka sudah mau pergi dari tempat itu. Aomine dan Momoi –yang masih tidak bisa menerima kalau teman terdekat mereka berdua meninggal, yang paling pertama meninggalkan tempat itu. Disusul oleh Kise, dan Murasakibara. Tinggal Akashi dan Midorima sendiri yang masih berada di tempat itu.

"..."

"..."

Midorima menghela nafas. Tak tahan melihat pandangan yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Melihat Akashi yang berjongkok dan memerhatikan batu nisan kekasihnya. Midorima masih heran, kekasih yang paling ia cintai, yang paling ia rasa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya itu meninggal, tapi belum sekalipun Midorima melihat Akashi mengeluarkan satu tetes air mata. Midorima membuka mulutnya,

"Kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?" Keheningan yang menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. Midorima masih bertekad untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Orang yang kau cintai mati Akashi. Kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun rasa kehilanganmu?" Dan sekali lagi, keheningan lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. Akashi masih membisu. Midorima menghela nafas lagi. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya –hendak pulang. Sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Akashi sendirian, ia mengatakan hal yang membuat mata Akashi terkejut.

"Ingatlah permintaan terakhirnya Akashi. Kabulkanlah. Ia masih hidup di dalam hatimu." Dan begitu, Midorima Shintaro pergi dari pemakaman.

Akashi tertegun. Ia sentuh, dan mengusap-ngusap nama Kuroko Tetsuna yang ada di batu nisan itu merasakan ukiran itu. Matanya tertutup. Ia mengingat bagaimana ia menemukan keahlian Kuroko, bagaimana ia merasa cemburu akan keakraban Kuroko dengan Aomine yang membuatnya menyadari akan rasa sukanya, ciuman pertamanya, dan yang paling ia ingat.. Kata-kata terakhir Kuroko sebelum ia mencium pipinya –Untuk yang terakhir.

"_Menangislah.. dan keluarkan seluruh rasa sedihmu saat kau berada di pemakaman-ku Seijuurou-_kun. _Seijuurou-_kun_ bisa mengabulkan permintaanku kan?"_

.

.

.

Dan untuk saat itu juga, hujan deras turun, beserta air mata Akashi.

.

.

.

'_Arigatou Seijuurou_-kun... _Sayounara..'_

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

** Akhirnya selesai! *rebahan di kasur* Sumpah ini sebenernya ide itu udah lama banget ada di otak, baru kesampaian aja ditulis sekarang. Rasanya maksa banget ending nya ya? Maaf ya, Author memang sempet ngadet di bagian Kuroko mau mati, jadi begitu deh. Yang nunggu '6 Miracles in School?!' Harap bersabar ya, itu chapter masih tahap menulis, dan itu Author masih mencari inspirasi-inspirasi buat cerita itu XD Oh iya, saya juga mau buat one-shot ini ke Inggris, ada yang mau bantu saya jadi Beta-Reader? ^^ Kalo minat, reviem/PM saya ya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last Word,**

**Mind to review~? :3**

**~Hikaru Tamano**


End file.
